Choice and Consquences
by Pixiescale1185
Summary: This story is for all Tommy/Kat fans out there. Kim has moved to Florida and gets caught up in the training that she risks losing the one she loves. Later tragedy strikes and Kim finds that she has to live with a stupid choice she made all those years ago. ONESHOT


Choice and Consequence

Kim was at the gym in Florida running through her routines for the Pan Global Games. Her blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun so it would not get twisted around the bars. She happened to look over at the doors in time to see Tommy walk in. He looked around the room before spotting her on the uneven bars. She finished her routine and ran over to him, jumping into his strong arms. He hugged her but Kim could tell something was wrong.

"Tommy you ok?" she asked

Tommy just stared at her for several minutes before he spoke in a quiet voice. "You missed the tournament last weekend, and the one before that."

"I know, Tommy, I 'm so sorry, things have just been so hectic right now what with the games so close. I have been putting in 45 hours a week so I can be ready," explained Kim

"You say that every time you have to cancel. Kim, I don't ever see you anymore. Let's go somewhere for lunch,"

"What, now? Tommy I can't leave now. The games are only 4 days away and I have to stay focussed. I am…"

"I know you're sorry." In frustration Tommy pushed his fingers through his long dark hair. His brown eyes darkened and Kim realised she was pushing him to the limits of his self-control. She tried to choose her next words carefully.

"Tommy don't be like this please. I know I keep blowing you off but once this is over we can be together, I promise,"

"Kim I can't do this anymore." Tommy's eyes were bright with emotion. "I need to see you. I want to be able to hold you in my arms at night, but you are never there and you never visit me… I love you Kim but I can't stand coming second in your life." He drew a shaky breath. "I'm sorry but we're through."

"Please don't do this. I love you Tommy and I need you in my life, you know that," said Kim, choking back a sob.

Tommy lifted his hand as if to touch her arm but he caught himself just in time. This was hard enough as it was and he did not want to make things even harder. Kim looked at him her hazel eyes filled with tears but before she could speak Tommy had turned and walked out of the gym without looking back. Kim just stood staring after him. She wanted to call him back but realised how badly she had treated him in the last year. She turned brushing the tears away and whispered a silent goodbye.

As Kim waited for her name to be called she scanned the room, hopeful that Tommy would be there. It had been four days since he had broken up with her. She had tried to call him but he had ignored her calls. In her last message she had asked him to come but she did not know if he would. She searched the crowd and spotted her parents who waved at her but she did not see Tommy. Her heart sunk but she brushed her feelings aside as she needed to focus on what she was doing otherwise she could get hurt.

"Next we have Miss Kimberly Ann Hart on the uneven bars," said the announcer

Kim walked into the room and stood in front of the bars raising her hands to signal she was ready to begin and faced the crowd, a smile on her face. She jumped and mounted the bars. She spun over the first balancing on the top before flipping over the bars and moving to the higher bar. She worked through her routine and made a perfect dismount. The crowd went wild and Kim turned to see her scores.

"8.0, 7.5, 9.0, 8.5, 10"

Kim smiled as she saw her name move up to first place. She had done it; she would be taking the gold medal! She beamed with pride as she took her place on the winner's podium. But her smile was a mask; inside she was filled with regret.

Several years later Kim could still be seen in the gym but she no longer was able to practice or compete because five years ago she had fallen from the uneven bars and broken her ankle. She had been training hard and had wanted to get in some extra hours but because she was exhausted her hand missed the higher bar and she had fallen on her ankle and felt it break. Sadly it never healed properly and she was forced to quit gymnastics. She still had friends in that circle and would often be seen inside the gym helping them train. To her friends everything seemed normal and Kim appeared to have a perfect life but in reality her life was a mess.

One day Kim was heading to the gym and decided that since it was such a nice day she would take a longer route and walk through the park. Kim loved the park but sometimes it made her sad to see couples walking together holding hands.

She was thinking back to the times she had spent in this very park with Tommy when a familiar figure caught her eye. Her heartbeat quickened as she recognised him.

She hurried to catch up to Tommy but before she could reach him he was greeted by a woman with long black hair and soft blue eyes. The pair hugged and Kim recognised the girl as someone she had known in the past, Melissa, her old high school friend. Melissa saw her and waved excitedly. She freed herself from Tommy's arms and ran to her, pulling Kim into a hug. Tommy slowly approached behind Melissa and offered Kim a weak but friendly smile. Kim instantly gazed into Tommy's brown eyes. She could hear Melissa talking but she could not hear what she was saying. Somewhere in the distant Kim heard a child's small voice and she was pulled back into the present.

A small girl with long dark hair and brown eyes ran up to Tommy.

"Daddy!"

Tommy smiled at the girl and swung her round before lifting her into his strong arms. He tickled the girl's side and she shrieked with laughter followed by his own deep booming laugh. He kissed the girl's forehead before looking up and smiling at someone behind her. Kim looked over her shoulder and saw a beautiful young woman approach Tommy. Tommy set the girl on the ground and hugged the woman, kissing her lips before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close beside him.

"Kim, I would like you to meet my wife Kat and my daughter Rebecca," said Tommy his eyes shining with love as he held his wife close to his side.

Kim smiled but inside her heart felt like it had been split in two. She had been hoping that there was some way for her and Tommy to work things out and start dating again but she realised that it was too late. He was married, had a family and was happy, while her life was a mess. She was unhappy and alone.

If only she had not pushed him away all those years ago it could be _her_ he was holding in close and that could be _their_ daughter but now, because of her choice, she was left with nothing and forever alone…


End file.
